The story of Beatrice Mikaelson
by sez23
Summary: Beatrice is the daughter of a certain original we all know and love. Klaus. But for some reason she ran away from home and has been on the run from her father for around a 1000 years. To make matters worse, she is now running from a pack of werewolves too. But the big question is why? Timeline roughly around the start of season 3. Please read the taster!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! My name is Sarah. Hope you are all well. So this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice! I would really appreciate some reviews, whether it is praise or some constructive criticism. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I just thought I would write it down and give fanfiction a go. I hope you like this little taster. If you do like it, don't forget to review so that I know there is someone out the reading it, and I will write some more! So here goes..**

I was running as fast as I could possibly go. But it wasn't easy when you had just been staked in the ribs. They were gaining now. I had to try harder. Boy was I getting too old for this!

I could kick myself. Why the hell had I done it? Like the stupid thing was any use to me anyway. Of course I knew why I had done it: boredom and a source of entertainment. These two things were precisely the reason why I had done many of the things I had done in my 1000 years of existence.

Now I was running from werewolves. You could say I was on their "most wanted list" which was definitely not a good thing. Werewolves hunted in packs and are a very loyal species. It was impossible to know how much of them were after me. Of course I was no stranger to being on the run which is why I never really had any real relationships. Before this…well that was a very long story indeed…

**So what do you think? I know this is very short but you will get some answers in the next chapter. I want at least 2 reviews before updating so please review xxx**


	2. 1026

**Hi, guys. A big, big shout out to _jemmamaree_ and _lolsmileyface6_ who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you to them for taking their time out to write a review. And if your reading this, please review. Reviews definitely equate to a happy writer. So this chapter starts off with a flashback into Beatrice's life and gives a bit of an insight into her relationships with the people who she grew up with. Something I forgot to state in the last chapter is of course I do not own the Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the CW, L J Smith and whoever else is involved with the Vampire Diaries books and TV show. I only own Beatrice. So enjoy…**

_**1026**_

I was in my chambers, gazing at my olive coloured skin in the mirror, while brushing my luscious dark brown hair. These were traits I was fortunate enough to inherit from my mother as they did not run in my father's side of the family. Oh my mother. How I wished I had known her.

I didn't know much about her. Only that her name was Tatia Petrova and she had died when I was just a baby at the hands of my very own grandmother, a very powerful witch named Esther. Esther had wished to end the rivalry between two of her sons. For this reason she used my mother in a sacrifice ritual which transformed her children into vampires, not caring how it would affect me, her own granddaughter, growing up without a mother.

I however was not a vampire like the rest of my family, nor did I wish to become one. My family were the original family of vampires. My father, Niklaus however was also part werewolf and although that side of him remained dormant for the moment, it would become activated when and if he managed to break a curse which involved the doppelgänger of my mother. The doppelgänger would be a descendant of my mother's oldest child. This curse involving the doppelgänger was also due to Esther's interference. Anger rose within me and bile at the back of my throat. That woman had taken away my mother, and practically my father too! He was constantly out on missions to find the location of the Petrova line in order to find his precious doppelgänger.

My maiden family line had presumably been carried on by an older sister I had never met or knew nothing about apart from a name, Isabella. Isabella had been smuggled out of the new world as a child and into the old world by a group of witches to prevent my father keeping track of the Petrova line, hence making it harder for him to find the doppelgänger. I felt something wet and realised a tear had rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away, not wanting my face to be ruined tonight of all days. You see, tonight there is going to be a ball to mark the 17th year of my birth and there would be suitors consisting of London's most elite present.

My chamber maid Hilda stood behind me now, ready to assemble my hair into a magnificent up do hair style. I looked at the mirror once more and saw a pair of sparkling eyes, the colour of lapis lazuli staring back at me, something which I had inherited from my father along with his soft lips and high cheek bones. Of course there was one trait I wished I had not inherited from him. This was of course the werewolf gene. But I thankfully I had not activated the curse as yet by killing someone so my werewolf side remained dormant. I loved my family no matter what but wanted something my mother and the rest of my family would never have.

I wanted not to be supernatural, marry and have children who had nothing to do with the vampires, werewolves or any other kind of supernatural entity. If I were to have children, they would not possess the werewolf gene as it is passed from the male parent to the offspring. So my children would have a chance of having a life without so much danger. But I also didn't want to live forever. I wanted to die after having a full and eventful life. This was something the rest of my family could never do as they were immortal and my mother would never do as her life was taken away so abruptly from her.

I had often dreamt about my mother but had to leave much to the imagination in order to form an image of her in my mind. Father did not talk about her one reason being he was always too busy searching for a way to break the wretched cure. When he was home I daren't not ask. I had learnt long ago not to ask my father about my mother, as it made him very angry remembering that his own mother had killed the women he loved so dearly, draining her of her blood and using it to transform him and his siblings into vampires.

Uncle Elijah was also not an option. He could barely even look at me. Over the years I had eavesdropped on members of my family like aunt Rebekah and uncle Kol talking about their past and had put together certain pieces which made sense. I had come to the conclusion that both my father and Uncle Elijah had loved the same women my mother Tatia Petrova. Because I was the child of his brother and his true love, Uncle Elijah never really spoke to me or even really looked me in the eye. He was never a danger to me or directly unpleasant, but him rejecting me in this way was hurtful in itself.

Father had presumably forbidden the rest of my family which consisted of aunt Rebekah and uncles Kol and Finn to not discuss their past with me, especially my mother. They obeyed because for some reason, although they were all originals, were scared of him. I had once tried to question aunt Rebekah simply about how well she had known my mother. This had not gone down well.

She had bent down to my eye level in her vampire face, our noses nearly touching, and with all the malice she could muster hissed, _"never question me about your mother again. In fact it's probably best if you don't mention her ever again. Do you hear me?"_

I had remained quiet as I was shocked. I had never heard my aunt, who I got on well with speak in this way. Neither had she ever directed her vampire face in anger towards me. She had been my carer, my parent you could say when my father was out on one of his searches.

She repeated in a louder tone, with more malice then previously if possible, _"Do you hear me?"_

I had slowly nodded and had made my exit as quickly as I could. Never again had I asked my family about their past or about my mother.

I was suddenly snatched away from my thoughts by the sound of a door opening.

"_Ah, princess. Nearly ready I see. Excellent. The party should be starting in an hour or so. Happy birthday!"_

Of course, I knew who it was without even looking. He was the only person I knew who called me "_princess_."

My father.

**_Present Day_**

"_Oh, Trixe. I know you can hear me. You can run but we will find you."_

I hid behind a tree and held my breath. My wound was starting to heal now and the pain was decreasing too. But Henry was right. There were too much werewolves to outrun. I needed a plan. And I had one.

I had run in this direction not by chance but because I knew something that could help me was located in this direction. I knew this from my last trip to Virginia in the 1980's. Hopefully it was still here.

I started to move again and looked around desperately. And that's when I saw it. A whole field of wolfsbane. I could run through it without harm, but the werewolves...

I smirked darkly, thinking about the pain it would cause them. I quickly sprinted in my optimum vampire speed towards the field when a blur suddenly crashed into the side of me, knocking me into a tree with a thud. I swiftly rose to my feet not caring how much pain this caused and looked around. It was Peter, a small time werewolf in Henry's pack. And he was coming for me.

Well, he should have known better then. I had 1000 years on him and Peter against me was no contest. I rushed towards him and smashed my right hand into his chest, ripping out his heart with ease. Peter just dropped to the floor, dead.

I could hear the others now. They would be here any second now. As quick as I could I entered the field just as Henry came into view. He saw me and as I had predicted started to follow without looking at what he was entering. As soon as he entered the field of wolfsbane, he started to shrill in pain.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ He retreated back to where Peters fresh corpse lay and fixed his eyes upon mine.

_"I will get you and when I do I will kill you by driving a stake through your heart without missing and I WILL take back what is mine. So you better run little Trixie."_

I simply grinned, turned around and carried on running. I knew the field was not the only way to get across this piece of land and had to be quick or otherwise the wolves would catch up to me again. I ran even after I got to the end of the field and only stopped when I saw a sign reading:

_Welcome to Mystic Falls. Please drive slowly._

It sounded like nice small town where nothing bad ever happened. And right now, I liked the sound of that. So how bad could it be laying low here? I entered the town, and started to search for somewhere to stay for the night.

**Yeah, we all know nothing EVER BAD happens in Mystic Falls! So what did you think? Beatrice had a pretty much isolated and secretive upbringing. But what happened at Trixie's 17th birthday party back in 1026 and what exactly did she take from Henry in the present day? I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I upload the next chapter so I know that i'm not wasting my time. So if you like it, please review. Sarah :) xxx**


	3. Happy Birthday Princess!

**Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favourites. Thank you so much to _jemmamaree_, _myimmortalsoul93_, _xxdarkvampireangelxx_ and _Harlequin Shadow_ who reviewed my last chapter. So this chapter starts of with Beatrice searching for a place to stay for the night. Then there is a flashback where we see more of Beatrice's relationship with her father back in 1026.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own the Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to the CW, L.J Smith and whoever else is involved with the Vampire Diaries books and TV show. I only own Beatrice.**

**So enjoy and don't forget to review. I love reading your reviews as they encourage me to write more. If you like the story, please review, and hopefully I'll write more. A bit of a long chapter so without further ado…**

Mystic Falls seemed like an average town. A school, a place to hang out imaginatively named "The Mystic Grill", a little hospital, police station. I walked through the seemingly dull town until I saw what I was looking for. The sign outside the quite large house read:

_"Mrs Flowers Bed & Breakfast."_

Exactly what I needed.

I entered and was welcomed by a sweet looking lady who appeared to be in her sixties.

She beamed at me when I entered the B&B and said, _"Hello dear. How may I help you today?"_

She seemed like a nice lady so I tried to give back a believable smile and replied, _"I need a room for at least one night, please."_

_"Of course, my dear",_ she spoke._ "We have plenty of room this time of the year. Stay as long as you need. A room for one night is $50, breakfast included."_

I looked into her eyes, barely even using any concentration because I had become an expert at compulsion over my 1000 years and said, _"I have already paid you in advance for a fortnight, remember?"_

At first Mrs Flower's forehead creased up and she had a very confused face, but the responded in a monotone voice,_ "of course you have darling. Silly me! Here's the key to room 3. Enjoy your stay."_

I chuckled, taking the key and remarked, _"thank you Mrs Flowers, I'm sure I will enjoy my stay."_

I entered room 3 and when pleasantly surprised. The room was a decent size with a beautiful antique dresser table. On top of the dressing table lay a circular mirror reminding me of the mirror I had in England when I had been human. There was also a window seat, a feature, I loved in bedrooms. The walls were painted a light mocha colour, making the room feel light and more spacious then it actually was. There was a king sized bed, which looked very appealing at the moment as I was exhausted from all the running I had just had. To the other side of the room was another door which I soon found out led to an ensuite bathroom. I got a few towels and cleaned the dried blood from the wound I had received from Henry. Then I went back to the bedroom, pounced on the bed as quickly as I could and closed my eyes.

_**1026**_

_"Daddy, your back!"_

Hilda was finished with my hair now, which looked amazing, so I raced towards my father and hugged him as tightly as I could. I almost knocked him over which was quite funny considering he was an all-powerful vampire, destined to become a hybrid. The truth was even though I hated it when my father went on one of his missions, when he came back he was the greatest father anyone could wish for and I loved him more than anything else in this world. He played with me on the mansion grounds, trying to catch me without using his vampire speed and often let me win even though he could easily win himself.

He chuckled and said,_ "Easy there. I missed you too princess."_

He removed my head from his shoulder and looked at me, pride shining brightly in his face.

_"You look stunning darling,"_ he whispered, _"just like your…"_

He trailed of, his face for a second shifting away from mine in sadness.

Father quickly recovered in less than a second and faced me once more.

_"I got you something. As soon as I saw it, it reminded me of you."_

He handed me an elegant, white rectangular box which I took with a sigh. It wasn't that I was ungrateful or anything. I was very grateful but I knew my father had just not brought this gift in honour of my birthday, but also as he felt guilty for leaving me as often as he did to go on his searches for the Petrova line. He always brought me something back to try and make it up to me but we both knew deep down these lavish gifts did nothing of the sort to fill the hole.

This time father had been to Paris as he had received word that the Petrova line lived there. This turned out to be a rumour like many others had over the years.

I opened the white box and saw a beautiful, sparkling diamond bracelet, fit for a real princess. It was stunning, second to none. The light bounced of it, also giving a magical effect. Father could see it in my eyes that I liked the bracelet and said,_ "I knew you would like it. Here, allow me."_

I graciously handed him back the box and he fastened the stunning work of art onto my right wrist. It was the perfect complement to my blue gown which had silver stonework, diamonds and silver beadwork. I was now ready for my birthday celebrations.

Father offered me his right arm and asked _"shall we?"_

I nodded and put my left arm through his. We made our way out of my chambers and down the grand staircase where the guests awaited. All eyes turned to us, especially those of eligible dukes and lords eying me curiously.

We completed our decent down the stairs, by which time people had begun talking again. A few people started to come over to me and my father and introduce themselves. I recognised some of them while others were completely new faces.

Finally, a few people I actually knew came towards me. It was aunt Sage and aunt Bekah along with uncle Finn and uncle Kol. By this time my father was on the other side of our large ballroom, talking to a very eligible bachelor named Lord Alistair, along with a few other Lords and uncle Elijah.

_"Bea, wow! You have grown since the last time I saw you. You look absolutely scrumptious,"_ uncle Kol exclaimed.

_"Uncle Kol,"_ I said while I hugged him. Once I was facing him I retorted, _"That's because the last time you saw me, I was eleven and was starting to develop very early ache problems."_

He chuckled and said,_ "Well if you weren't my niece and off-limits, I would take a bite out of you right now. You look beautiful."_

"_Oh shut up, Kol. Not so loudly,"_ aunt Bekah said. _"Happy birthday, Bea,"_ she spoke and placed a kiss on my cheek.

_"Uncle Finn, Aunt Sage! I'm so glad you could make it."_

Out of all my family, uncle Finn was probably the one I saw the least, even less than Kol. The last time I had seen uncle Finn was at the age of 9 when all my family had met up to discuss someone called Mikael who I managed to figure out was my grandfather. Uncle Finn usually tended to stay away from the rest of my family as my father and Aunt Bekah weren't overly keen on uncle Finn's choice of women, Sage.

_"Bea. How lovely to see you again,"_ uncle Finn replied.

Aunt Sage added, _"You know Kol might be an idiot, but he is right about one thing. You look stunning. And that bracelet is amazing."_

_"Thank you Aunt Sage."_

Everyone then started pairing up to start dance proceedings.

A young boy, about my age who I had noticed had been looking at me for the majority of the night was walking towards me. He was very handsome, with a chiselled jaw line, tactile jet black hair and deep, big brown eyes.

Once he was close enough, he stretched out his hand and enquired calmly, _"May I please have this dance with you Lady Beatrice?"_

_"Of course,"_ I answered, taking his hand.

We both remained silent for a minute or two, just looking into each other's eyes while dancing.

Finally he spoke, complementing me on my dancing skills saying, _"You dance very well Lady Beatrice."_

_"Thank you. I would complement you also, but I do not know your name"_

He smiled and responded, _"Lord Andrew, my Lady."_

We carried on swaying to the music and danced for another 10 minutes until he said, _"I would like some fresh air. Would you care to accompany me Lady Beatrice?"_

I was unsure about this as father had always taught me to not go with anyone whom I did not know which was understandable as he had so many enemies. But on the other hand Andrew was here at the party so father must know him and had invited him. I looked around to where father was and saw he was now in deep conversation with another group of Lords, while aunt Bekah danced with a young Lord whom I think was called Lord Aaron. Uncle Kol was doing what he did best. He was talking to a group of young girls who looked no older than 19. They were laughing outrageously at one of his imprudent jokes. So I decided to accept Andrews offer and we headed outside without anyone noticing.

We strolled about 5 minutes away from the house talking about unimportant subjects like the weather. But I liked Andrew and maybe he liked me too. Maybe he could be the one.

But then abruptly Andrew stopped. At this moment I was a few feet back so all I could see of Andrew was his back. Then he slowly began turning around. And that's when I saw his face. It was covered in veins, with the pupils heavily dilated and fangs coming through. Andrew was not a Lord but a vampire. And something told me he wasn't really here for a party.

I felt like kicking myself now. How had I not seen this coming? I should be able to sense vampires. My whole family were vampires and not just any vampires. They were the originals for goodness sake!

But I knew I had to get back to the house so started to back away.

_"Don't even think about it. I will snap your neck like a twig before you can even turn around and you know it."_

Oh, god. I was backed into a corner now. It was impossible to run without at dying at the same time. What was I going to do to get out of this mess?

**So what do you guys think? How will Bea get out of this? Do you like it so far? As you've probably noticed, Bea is much more naïve back in 1026, wanting a family and thinking she can leave the supernatural completely behind. Did you like her scene with Klaus? Please rate and review. As I have previously mentioned, I love reviews. 5 reviews would be awesome for this chapter so is your reading this, please review and I will update! Sarah xxx**


	4. Worst Nightmare Come True

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been doing quite a lot of work for my exams but here's an update. Thanks to _StoryFire1864_ and _Cassie-D 101_ who took the time out to review. This chapter takes place entirely in 1026 so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only Beatrice.**

Andrew was slowly edging forward now, getting closer and closer by the second. All I could do was watch as his razor sharp fangs came towards me. His deep brown eyes which had seemed so appealing only less than an hour ago looked mockingly at me now. I knew there was no point in running.

My heart was racing now and my fight or flight scenes kicked in. I looked around, hoping to find some wood or anything in order to defend myself. There was nothing.

Suddenly Andrew grabbed me by the hair and put my neck to his lips. I screamed, hoping someone, anyone, would hear my pleas for help. I thought about my father, who I would never probably see again and suddenly I was sobbing.

But still I did not give up and I tried to fight Andrew, kicking him hard in the shins, on his legs and anywhere else I could get a shot. As well as making Andrew all that much angrier, it was no use. He was too strong.

I now waited for the pain I had never before experienced. And then it came. Andrews fangs where now fully extended. He tilted his head a little back and then crashed his fangs into my neck. I had never been stabbed before, but I would bet that this pain would equally match that. It was excruciating and combined with the fact I was also losing a lot of blood, which was making me very faint, death would be a mercy.

In that moment I started to think about death, something I had never really thought to deep about because I was so very young. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I of course believed in an afterlife. If vampires and witches existed in this world, I was almost certain there was something in the next. This meant there was a good chance I would finally meet my mother, something I wanted more than anything else in the world and that would certainly not happen in this world.

But suddenly a gushing wind hit my face, making my dress fly everywhere. I also couldn't feel Andrew's fangs anymore. Maybe it was because I was too numb to feel anything now. Then I heard voices which made me think otherwise. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I pair of identical eyes belonging to someone I thought I would never see again. My father's.

_"Princess! I am so sorry for taking my eye of you. Are you okay?"_ he asked. Concern as well as fear was spread bare across his face.

A could barely talk but managed to say, _"Fine father,"_ making him relax a bit.

He smiled slightly at that and hugged me tight. After father released me, I looked behind him and saw all my aunts and uncles, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Sage apprehending Andrew. He was trying to fight them but it was no use against a group of vampires, the majority of whom were originals. Kol was enjoying kicking the life out of him.

It turned my attention back to my father who was now staring at the bite Andrew had just given me and I could feel the anger build up inside him. He bit down on his own wrist and said with a louder voice then before, _"drink this sweetheart. It will help you recover. I promise."_

I smiled and drank as he put his wrist to my mouth. I trusted my father and now that he was with me, I knew nothing bad would happen. After I had enough of his blood to drink, he pulled his wrist away and spoke with rage directed toward Andrew, _"now I must deal with this snake. Rebekah, come look after Bea."_

My aunt came rushing towards me, sat by my side and held my hand, her eyes full of worry. My father gave me one last smile and walked towards the rest of his family, where Andrew was. He eyed him for a few moments.

Finally he asked, _"Who are you? I don't think I have met you before and you certainly were not on the guest list"._

I could see now that Andrew was scared, but still he did not answer. This did not go down well with my father. Father punched Andrew hard in the stomach causing Andrew to cough up blood in an instant.

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_ my father shouted while also compelling Andrew.

_"My name is Andrew, son of Dominik and Abelena."_

Registration was apparent on my father's face as well as the faces of his siblings as they remembered this Dominik and Abelena.

_"You killed my parent's right in front of my very eyes when I was just a little boy"_ Andrew continued. _"You killed them for no reason at all. So I turned into a vampire to take away the thing that meant the most to you in the world. Your daughter."_

I kind of felt a little sorry for Andrew for losing his family at such a young and now understood why he had done what he did. I had always known my father had done many bad things to those who were not his own flesh and blood. But never had I seen the consequences of his actions for myself until this day. I was just about to speak and ask my father to spare Andrew for what he had done when my father stuck his hand into Andrew's chest.

_"No one attacks my daughter and gets away with it. No one",_ he spoke in a whisper, his voice full of malice while looking into Andrews's eyes who was gasping to stay alive.

Father then pulled Andrew's heart out from his chest with effortlessness. I saw the light leave Andrew's eyes and let out a gasp. Father quickly turned around to face me, probably realising he should not have done that in front of me.

_"Let's get you inside princess."_ He lifted me up, keen to get me away from Andrew's corpse. _"Can the rest of you get this mess cleared up?"_

The rest of my family nodded and my father walked back towards the mansion with me intact. I didn't know what to say because I was accountable for this whole situation. I had been the stupid one to go on a walk with Andrew.

I looked at my father, tears brimming in my eyes and said, _"Father I'm so sorry. I know this is my entire fault. If I had not accepted Andrew's offer to go out on a walk, none of this would have happened and-"_

_"Shh,"_ my father whispered, putting one of his free fingers over my mouth. _"It's my fault for letting you out of my sight. That will never happen again. I promise."_

I smiled at this and relaxed slightly as we entered the mansion thought the grand doors. I could see now that the guests had all left. Father had probably told them to leave when he looked around, sensed that I was in danger and had come to my rescue. What a birthday, I thought to myself. I had not even cut the cake yet!

My father took me up to my chambers and laid me on my bed. Hilda, my maid then came into my chambers to help me dress for the night. During this time my father left my chambers and returned again when Hilda was done. He then sat on a chair next to my bedside. I closed my eyes, knowing that I could get some rest now as my father was here, looking after me. But even though my eyes were closed, I could feel my father's eyes studying me closely, as if he was thinking hard about something.

A few moments passed and then I heard a group of people entering my chambers, knowing it was the rest of my family. I opened my eyes and sure enough my aunts and uncles, Kol, Finn, Rebekah, Sage and Elijah stood in front of my bed.

Kol smirked at me and said, _"Told you that you looked irresistible. That's why that fool Andrew took a bite out of you."_

_"Silence Kol!"_ my father's voice rang through the room.

_"Did you burn the remains?"_ he asked the others.

_"It is done brother,"_ Uncle Elijah spoke up.

Father then looked down at the floor for a moment and then turned his attention back to me. For a second, I thought I saw tears brimming in his eyes but I soon forgot about this when he started talking.

_"Sweetheart tonight was a close call and it's made me think hard about certain things."_

Now I was getting worried.

Father continued, _"I thought that I could always protect you. Or if I wasn't here, the rest of our family could. But tonight has shown me that is not always the case. And it's not your fault. You should be able to go on walks in your own gardens when you feel like doing so. But you cannot because you cannot defend yourself in the way you need to. Which is why…"_

_"What father?"_ I asked even though deep down I knew.

_"Which is why it is for the best I turn you into a vampire,"_ he finished.

The whole room was quiet for a while, all of us trying to process what father had just announced.

Then I yelled, _"NO! We have never discussed this before and you cannot make me. You know I wish to marry one day and have a family of my own. That will not be possible if I become a vampire. YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME!"_

Father was no longer sitting on his seat now, but was now standing and starting to lean towards me.

_"You already have my blood in your system so all I have to do is twist your neck. This will only hurt for a second, princess. I promise."_

We were now nose to nose. I felt even more terrified then I had with Andrew because I would never have expected my own father to hurt me in this way, even if he was the great Niklaus. He looked into my terrified blue eyes and placed his hands on my neck. I tried to get out of his grip but it was iron tight.

Suddenly someone else spoke up.

_"Do not do it Niklaus. You will regret it later. Let her have what she wants. A normal human life."_ It was Uncle Elijah, the last person in the room I would have expected to fight for me. But here he was, doing just that.

However my father did not take this defiance very well and while his hands were still around my neck snipped, _"She is my daughter Elijah, not yours. You would do well to remember that."_

And that was the last voice I heard in my human life. There was a sharp crack and then everything went blank. The last thing I saw was a pair of magnificent blue eyes, identical to my own and it was as if they were pleading for forgiveness.

Forgiveness would be hard to grant because I knew when I awoke, my worst nightmare would have come true.

**So Klaus saves Bea but then turn her into a vampire, something she definitely does not want.**

**Something I have to mention is that on TVD, a person with the werewolf gene who has not activated their curse has not been turned into a vampire. So in my story, those who have an inactive werewolf gene and are turned into vampires are purely vampires and not hybrids. But they are more violent vampires then the average vampire as they possessed the werewolf gene as humans.**

**I will try to have another chapter up as soon as possible. OH and…I love reviews :) Sarah xxx**


	5. You'll Thank Me For It Later

**Hi guys. Here's another chapter taking place totally in the past. It's a bit of a filler to allow the story to progress, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only Beatrice.**

_**1026**_

I woke up with a migraine so strong that at first I wanted to close my eyes and go back to being asleep. The ticking of the clock this morning was louder than usual.

Then I remembered the events of last night: my birthday, Andrew, my father. I had not been asleep. I had been unconscious.

Everything around me was so loud, so much more noticeable then before. The chirping sounds the birds were making outside, the colours of the various objects in my room so much more vibrant then before and even the sounds of other people around the mansion. But my sense or rather craving for one thing was over taking me more than anything else. It was my craving for blood. I needed it so bad, more than I had ever needed anything else. I needed to drink the rustic, full of iron smelling liquid. Just the thought of it was euphoric.

But no! This was not what I wanted. I would not drink it. I would be strong and resist, allowing myself to die and pass into the next life. I would remain pure and hopefully find peace which was what anyone could hope for.

While I was thinking this, I heard someone make their way up the staircase towards my chambers. From their pace, I was confident of who it was. A moment later my suspicions were confirmed when my father entered, looking slightly nervous which was very rare for him.

_"Princess, how are you feeling,"_ he enquired bracing himself for my answer.

He did not get it. I was so shocked at how he could act so normal after what he did to me that I did not reply. I just reverted my gaze away from him and began to stare at the floor.

_"Hmm, as to be expected. I know you are mad at me but someday you will hopefully understand."_ Then he looked towards the door he had entered moments ago and spoke, _"Rebekah darling. Bring her."_

Intrigued, I diverted my head from the floor to the door and saw my aunt enter with a very young maid named Sabina who was of about 16 years of age. I had talked to her on a few occasions since she had started working for us and liked her from what I had seen. She was close to my age so it had been nice talking to someone like her. My eyes widened as the pieces started to fall into place in my head.

_"No!"_ I exclaimed. _"Father, you have already taken one choice away from me. Do not make it a second. Please! Let me die,"_ I pleaded.

But father continued to ignore my pleas as he took Sabina, who was no doubt under compulsion, from Rebekah. I turned my attention towards Rebekah, hoping to get through to her at least.

_"Please aunt Bekah. You are like a mother to me. Don't let him do this. Please do not. HELP ME!"_ I could now feel tears in my mouth, even though I hadn't known I was crying.

_"I am truly sorry Bea. But your father is right. If we don't turn you now, you are at risk of not being able to protect yourself and dying."_ But I could see a pang of regret in her eyes which told me even she didn't fully believe in what she was saying or doing.

_"But I can die anyway as a vampire,"_ I retorted._ "I will not be an original like the rest of you so I'll still be easy to kill."_

_"Enough Beatrice,"_ father said. He only called me that when I was in trouble or in serious situations, which this certainly qualified for. Then more decisively he announced, _"It is time to complete the transition. You'll thank me for it later."_

Suddenly he bit down on the neck of poor Sabina. Then something hit my nose and I smelled the rich liquid that was seeping out of Sabina's neck. All concern for Sabina disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Sabina's raised heartbeat alone was enough to edge me on. Father was bringing Sabina closer to me now. They were still about a foot away when I pounced on Sabina, no longer being able to wait. When the blood hit my lips, it was more than euphoric. It was unexplainable the way the rustic taste of iron soothed my neck. Kind of like a person who had gone without water for a long period of time taking their first sip. I only stopped when I registered that Sabina no longer possessed a heartbeat and quickly let her go. She slumped to the floor without putting up any resistance. My God. I had killed Sabina!

_"No, no,"_ jumping of my bed and slouching onto the floor where Sabina lay. I looked up towards my father, anger taking over me._ "Why did you not stop me, father?"_

He looked amused. _"Why, whatever for? Part of being a vampire is the fun. The killing, the doing whatever you want. You're not going to be one of those broody vampires like your uncles Elijah and Finn are you? Because that would be very disappointing. And never mind her. There is plenty more like her,"_ he quipped, referring to Sabina.

My fury had quickly built up to maximum level as my father had been talking and suddenly I was flying across the room, with my hand around my father's neck and rammed him into the wall. Shock was visible on his face for a microsecond. Then he simply laughed and the next moment the situation had been flipped and I was the one who had been pushed into the wall by my father.

_"I'll let that slide, seeing as all you have been through in the past day. I will get rid of poor little Sabrina here and let you recover,"_ he said, his eyes full of amusement, no regret visible for turning me into a vampire or for allowing me to kill Sabina.

_"Sabina. Her name was Sabina, not Sabrina,"_ I hissed, ashamed of his lack of respect.

_"Get some rest, princess,"_ he smirked, ignoring my comment, while dragging Sabina out of the room. Rebekah exited before him, avoiding eye contact.

_"Oh and I'll have Hilda make you a daylight ring. We can't have you roasting in the sun,"_ he added. And with that, he followed Rebekah and exited my chambers with Sabina in tow.

I just wanted to scream. I threw a few perfume bottles from my dressing table at the wall as well as some ornaments to make myself feel a bit better. But my actions only made huge smashing noises and did not help in the slightest. Finally I just lay on my bed and wept. I wept until I sensed someone enter my chambers.

**So what do you think? I promise to have the next chapter up very, very soon. Reviews also speed up the process! Thanks for reading. Sarah xxx**


	6. Betrayal and Rejection

**Hi guys! Firstly thank you for all the reviews and alerts: Paris101, livvixxx, Cassie-D 101, Malone. BU, lexiblack09 thank you. These reviews help me out a lot, telling me if I'm on the right track and what you guys like to read so thanks for reviewing.**

**So here is another chapter for you. A day after my last update isn't so bad for me :) This is probably going to be the last chapter set in 1026 for the foreseeable future. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Only Bea.**

_**1026**_

I looked up and saw that it was Hilda.

Hilda, my maid was also a witch. I did not know much about her except that her family and my family had known each other back in the new world and also that her grandmother was a women named Ayanna. Ayanna had been a very powerful witch, making Hilda also very powerful. Hilda was dark skinned with delicate but stunning features. You would have to be blind not to notice her beauty, even when she was dressed as a maid. I saw her eyes, full of pity as soon as she had entered my chambers.

_"Oh, Bea. I am so very sorry. I know this was the last thing you ever wanted."_

I ran up to her and hugged her, making me feel a tiny bit better inside.

When we finally pulled away she told me, _"Your father has asked me to spell a piece of jewellery for you to allow you to walk in the sun unharmed. How about your beautiful bracelet?"_ she queried, looking down at my wrist. I had forgotten all about my birthday present from my father.

I shook my head and answered, _"No. I don't want any unnecessary reminders about this horrible day, especially one that I would have to wear every day for the rest of my existence."_

Hilda nodded understandingly.

I went over to my dressing table and opened my jewellery box. Finally after a few minutes of deliberation in my head, I selected a ring my father had given me a few years ago after coming back from one of his trips. A slight smile graced my lips as memories of better times came flooding back.

My father had spent the whole day with me. There was no mention of doppelgängers, curses or vampires. We had played in the gardens together for hours, ate together and told stories to each other among many other things. Then he had given me a present making the day that bit more special. I had opened the box with excitement, to see a ring made of white gold with a single, circular ruby in the middle which was surrounded by small but sparkling diamonds and tiny, delicate looking pearls. It was simply stunning.

_"The pearls represent purity while the diamonds signify balance and clarity. The ruby stands for many qualities like courage, strength, happiness and vitality. You're the purest and most vibrant thing in my life. You provide me with a sense of balance and normality unlike the many other things in my life so I immediately thought of you when I saw it. Do you like it?"_ he had asked me.

_"I love it!"_ I had responded and had given him a long hug.

And it was true. I did love it. This ring stood for qualities I had hoped to master one day. This was the ring I wanted to wear for the rest of my existence, not purely because what the stones stood for but for the good memories it brought.

I turned back to Hilda and handed her the ring, which she took without hesitation. She went to the window where there was a beautiful sunny morning visible while I stayed retreated to the shadows, and began chanting.

_"It is done,"_ she announced after a few minutes, handing me back the ring. She then helped me dress for the day in an beautiful emerald green dress, which was lighter than some of the other dresses I possessed. For this, I was very grateful.

_"Thank you Hilda. You are my maid, but have always been a good friend."_

She smiled, a little confused over my announcement. She then gave a small curtsey and exited my chambers.

Hilda had a right to be a little confused. It was not like me to make little speeches like that. But while Hilda had been spelling my ring, which now lay on my right hand of my middle finger, I had finally decided on something. I had decided to run away.

I could no longer face my father every day of my life after what he had done, or the rest of my family for not stopping him. But I also knew my father would feel betrayed by my actions, and would not stop hunting me until I was found. I knew this as my father did not take betrayal or rejection well, which was what I was doing by deciding to run from him. It may be enough reason for him to want me dead. Others had died at the hands of my father for far less than what I was plotting. But I had to do it. I could no longer stay here for a day longer.

I had a plan but it was all dependent on my family following their normal daily routines. In the evening my father, Rebekah and whoever else was staying with us, which at the moment included all my aunts and uncles, went to the local tavern. This tavern was located about 15 minutes south from our mansion so while my family journeyed to the tavern, this would hopefully give me enough time to make my escape in the other direction. After my family left, I would run to the stables for a horse. The stables, luckily for me lay north of the mansion, the direction I would be traveling in. But until the evening came, I just had to wait.

I decided that I would travel light. I did not need water now that I was a vampire, only myself. I decided not to even take a change of clothes, afraid it would somehow slow me down.

Evening came and no one left the mansion. Then my ears tuned into a conversation which was taking place in one of our various sitting rooms.

_"Come brother," _aunt Bekah was saying._ "She will be fine and it will do you good to get out for a few hours."_

_"Bekah, you know I do not wish to leave her at this crutial time."_

Suddenly, one of the maids dropped something heavy in the kitchens making me miss the rest of the conversation. But it didn't matter as I heard a door slam and ran to my window to see my father part of a group heading towards the tavern.

This was my chance. I sprinted with my new vampire speed down the staircase. I was in the lounge, making my way towards the door when suddenly I saw someone through the corner of my eye enter the lounge. And it wasn't a maid. It was Uncle Finn. He must have stayed to keep an eye on me so my father was able to go to the tavern.

He was as shocked as I was for a moment. Then deduced what I was doing and said, _"Bea, I am truly sorry for what your father did but running away is not going to solve anything. It is not the answer! Believe me. Especially seeing as your father will see this as you rejecting him and a betrayal of the highest level. He will not take this lightly."_

Thankfully I found my voice and pleaded, _"Uncle Finn. Please! I cannot stay here for a moment longer."_

Something in my voice must have caught him because his facial expression changed and that's when I knew he would not stop me if I left through that door. Which was exactly what I proceeded to do. As I exited the mansion and felt the fresh summer wind blow in my face, I also felt something slip of my wrist. My bracelet. But I could not risk turning back to get it in case Uncle Finn changed his mind. But I was not even sure I wanted it after all that had happened since I received it. So I carried on running to the stables. I mounted on the first horse I saw and headed north as fast as I could go. By the time my father returned, I would be long gone.

**Klaus POV**

I entered the mansion along with the majority of my family and immediately new something was wrong from the atmosphere.

Finn suddenly came into my view and I queried desperately, _"What is the problem?"_

_"Brother,"_ he answered, acting strangely cautious, _"I am afraid that-"_

"Bea!" I exclaimed. Something that lay near the door frame had caught my eye. It was Bea's bracelet. The one I had given her mere hours ago.

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_ I shouted at Finn. _"WHERE IS SHE?"_

I could sense the anger bursting out of me like lava from an active volcano. I had not felt this way for a long time. Since I had killed my mother.

Finn was now cowering in fear.

_"Please brother, forgive me. I know I should have stopped her but it was clear she wanted to leave more than anything. Maybe it is a good thing. It will give her time to clear her head,"_ he spoke, trying to justify his actions.

But my rage was now far too high to think about forgiveness and before I knew it, I had removed a sharp object from my jacket pocket and stabbed Finn in the heart with the dagger. I watched as he desiccated, looking at me with regret evident in his eyes. Maybe one day I would forgive him and remove the dagger from his heart but that was a long time away.

I turned back to face my other siblings who still stood at the doorway. None of them would dare help Finn, partly because they were scared I would kill them with the other daggers I had in my possession and partly because they knew Finn had done the wrong thing by betraying his own brother and letting my princess go.

_"NO!"_ Suddenly a voice shrilled. It was Sage. _"You monster. Your crazy and out of control. You will pay for this. You know deep down he did the right thing in letting that poor girl go."_

Sage was now attempting to move towards Finn and remove the dagger. Elijah grabbed her and pulled her back, knowing I would not hesitate to kill her in my current emotional state if she attempted to help Finn.

_"Leave Sage,"_ I spat. _"There is nothing for you here anymore."_

At first I thought she was going to pounce and attack me but then she thought better of it, knowing she had no chance in hell of winning. The next second she was gone.

I turned my attention back to the bracelet my princess had left. She did not even care enough about me anymore to take a little object like this with her. The thought of this made me ready to explode.

She was no longer my "_princess_" after what she had just done. She had clearly rejected and betrayed me. Family did not do such a thing no matter what the situation was and those who did paid the price, something my mother knew about very well.

Yes. I would catch up and find her eventually and when I did she would also pay. With her life.

**So did you like the Klaus POV? BTW I know Klaus killed Finn about 100 years after they became vampires in the show but for the purpose of my story, I killed Finn earlier.**

**Also, there is an image somewhere on my profile page of how I kind of picture Bea's ring.**

**I will update as soon as and OH…reviews?**

**Sarah xxx**


	7. The Doppelgänger

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I was on holiday then had huge problems with my internet connection for the last few days. So here is another chapter. It's a pretty short filler chapter but I've already started working on the next chapter and it will be up very, very soon. I promise :) So enjoy this for the time being.**

**Thanks to: livvixxx, , Cassie-D 101, winxgirl1997, Lunawolf, Lilithdra, Paris101, LittleRedVampire, Ally-Woods-rox, StoryFire1864 and Shannon the Original for reviewing the last chapter. Believe me when I say (or rather write) it means a lot!**

_**2010**_

I woke up with a scream, remembering what my life had become over the last 1000 years. The nightmare I had just had about my human life had brought up big emotions. My father, my 17th birthday party which had of course been the last human day of my life, what my father had done to me and why I was now running from him. But it hadn't all been bad. I thought back to the good times when my father had given me the ruby ring which still lay on my finger to this day and that stunning bracelet he had given me on my last day which I regretted dropping by accident.

Thinking about all this jewellery made me think about another certain piece. I went over to the immaculate dressing table where my black leather jacket lay and fished my pockets. I felt my hand hit a hard object and pulled out an Aztec looking ring. It had a silver band, and a very old looking clear moonstone which at the centre of was a kind of misty rainbow colour. The moonstone was surrounded by a layer of gold. This was what I had stolen from Henry and his pack of werewolves. This was why they were after me. I had just simply stolen it because I know what an inconvenience it would be to them.

That's what my life had come too; inconveniencing other people, having fun. My life had no purpose, I was just surviving, existing.

Talking about inconveniencing people, I decided to take a look around the town. It was 7.30 a.m. and I took a quick shower and dressed wearing a cute flowery white and hot pink dress which went well with my silky, dark brown hair. I threw over a denim jacket because it was still quite chilly outside. I slid on a pair of wedges, knowing the weather would warm up in the next hour or so.

I strode out of my room, passing the sweet Mrs Flowers who gave me a warm smile and entered the town. I walked around, walking past a small clothes store, a tool shop, the local school and stopped when I saw the bar I had passed last night, the Mystic Grill. Very imaginative. This town is really a one trick pony town, I thought as I entered the Grill.

But when I entered the Grill, I saw something that made me do a double take and eat my words.

_"Mother!"_ was my first impulse when I saw the olive skinned beauty sitting at a table with a boy her age. But of course it wasn't my mother.

Katerina was my next thought. But as I got closer, I realised it wasn't Katerina. I sensed this girl was human and the boy, who I noticed was very easy on the eye, was clearly a werewolf.

A doppelgänger. This news was shocking, especially after I had not known Katerina had given birth to a child.

Seeing this latest doppelgänger kind off lifted my spirits. It was nice to see how my mother had looked like even though the doppelgänger was not my mother, because I possessed no memories, not even any portraits of her.

But of course I had met Katerina before so this was not my first time seeing a doppelgänger. And that meeting had been a very memorable one indeed.

_**1492**_

I had returned to the country I had grown up in upon hearing rumours that my father had located the doppelgänger here. I knew it was risky but I just had to see her. It was a way just to get that little bit closer to my mother.

I heard a shrilling laugh and turned to see a girl who looked about my age running from none other than my uncle Elijah. This was the doppelgänger. The rumours had been true. Katerina Petrova was an exquisite beauty, just as my mother had been.

She was playing with uncle Elijah who was meant to catch her clearly not understanding the rules of the game by letting her get away. Finally, they sat down and from where I was hiding behind some bushes, I could hear exactly what they were saying.

_"I do not believe in love Katerina,"_ he was saying and I wondered if that was really true. Did Uncle Elijah really feel nothing for Katerina after he had loved my mother nearly 500 years previously?

The young doppelgänger replied,_ "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel… if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

This made me think about something. Before I had arrived in England all I had wanted to do was see a glimpse of Katerina and then leave. Now that I was here and had just heard what this young and slightly naïve girl had said, could I really let her die in such a horendous way? She reminded me of my human self, of the things I once wanted but were snatched from me; true love, marriage, a good life. Could I really let he same happen to her, again for my father's selfish agenda?

Suddenly I sensed someone about 100 yards from my current location, coming at a fast pace, very close to where I was. I retreated back further into the bushes and a moment later, saw the man himself, the reason why I was living this life. My father had arrived and was now approaching his brother and Katerina.

He hadn't changed much. Of course his attire was different from the 1026 time period and his hair were slightly shorter. I watched as a concerned Katerina asked about the blood on his shirt and he simply brushed it of as a fight at the tavern. But I knew better. It had been dinner. The blood of some poor girl. Not that I was any better. I regularly fed on people, killing a few if I wished for my enjoyment, rarely getting the blood I need from animals.

As I studied my father further, seeing him smirk back at Elijah as he left with Katerina, I sensed his character was now darker then the day I had left him. Maybe it was due to his obsession with the curse and his plight for power over the years?

I thought of Sabina, the servant girl my father had forced me to take blood from and who I had killed. I thought of myself. I had clearly been a girl not wishing to die and be turned into a vampire. And with that I knew I could not let an innocent girl die again, for my father's own selfish needs. I would help this Katerina escape from my father's clutches. The only question was how?

**So Bea's going to help Katerina. But how? And will she get caught? And what does this mysterious moonstone ring do exactly? There's a link to a picture of the ring on my profile picture.**

**As I said at the start, I promise to have the next chapter up very soon…OH and reviews? It takes ages to write a chapter but a few seconds to review so please do :) Sarah xxx**


	8. Caught

**Hi everyone! So this is the update I promised to you yesterday. Told ya I'd be quick :) This is the longest chapter so far and takes place completely in 1492. There's a bit of human Katerina and an Elijah POV. So enjoy and be sure to let me know what you think!**

**A big shout out to: winxgirl1997, Shannon the Original, Cassie-D 101 and Malone. BU for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only Beatrice.**

_**1492**_

I waited until nightfall, and then made my move. I sensed that Uncle Elijah and my father were currently in the north wing of the magnificent mansion. Outside, I ran up to the inexperienced vampire who was guarding the front of the mansion and before he even sensed that I was coming, I staked him in the heart. I hid the body in some bushes so that it would arouse everyone of an intruder.

Entering the mansion, I saw it was as grand if not more as the one I grew up in with my father and aunt Rebekah. This reminded me of my aunt and I wondered where she was right now because she was not here with her two brothers.

I was surprised by the lack of security inside the mansion. But upon seeing the only staircase was located on the north side, I realised I would have to pass my father's chambers, where he was right now along with Uncle Elijah. This had just become one step harder. Not that it had been so easy before!

But I had to save Katerina more for my own sanity then caring for her life. So I slowly descended up the stairs and after a few minutes, I found myself outside a place I certainly did not wish to be; my father's chambers. The doors wide open from where I was crouching down, I saw both my uncle and father inside. But luckily for me, they were otherwise detained.

Uncle Elijah was speaking,_ "I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger."_

But my father did not like what he was hearing and asked,_ "What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all."_

This angered me. Seeing my father had stooped so low, not caring for anything apart from his own needs. When I killed, at least I killed those who I could argue deserved it; rapists, those who preyed on children. And even then I showed some remorse. My father however could not even show any remorse to what he was about to do to an innocent human girl.

It seemed this was what Uncle Elijah seemed to think as well as he soon enquired daringly, _"What, she should die for your gain?"_

To this my father replied in a mocking tone,_ "She is human. Her life means nothing."_

Desperately but calm none the less Uncle Elijah said, _"I beg you to consider this,"_ reminding me on the time he had tried to stop my father turning me into a vampire, something I was grateful for to this day, even if his plea had not been successful.

Now my father was getting very agitated with his older brother's behavior and asked,_ "Are you so foolish as to care for her?"_

_"Of course not," _Uncle Elijah said, maybe a little too fast, something father was quick to pick up on.

_"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care."_

I saw the two were now completely absorbed in their conversation and I took the opportunity to slide passed the door. I paused for a few moments when out of sight, wanting to hear Uncle Elijah's answer to my father's statement even though I knew it was a stupid thing to risk my life for.

Thankfully Uncle Elijah's reply was worth it. _"We did once."_ He, of course was referring to my mother.

With a sigh, my father replied, _"Too many lifetimes ago to matter,"_ making me wonder who he was referring to. My mother? Me? Was this finally confirmation of something I had known for the last millennia already? That my father did not love me anymore. _"Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned."_

And with that, knowing I definitely had to move now, I hauled myself up from my crouched position and ran as quietly as I could across the hallway, not daring a look back.

I passed a few other rooms, some in which servants were at work in but it was easy evading them and I soon found myself outside the doppelgänger's chambers. This was it. I turned the handle, pushed the door open and entered.

There was Katerina at her dressing table, brushing her luscious locks, which closely resembled my own which was not a surprising considering her DNA was identical to my mothers. Then through the mirror, she saw me which startled her and she jumped up from her stool to face me.

_"Who may I ask are you?"_ She enquired._ "I have not seen you around the mansion before?"_ But I did not have time for her questions no matter how much she deserved an explanation.

_"We don't have time for this," _I stated._ "All that matters is that you are in danger and I am here to help you."_

_"Wh-what?"_ she stuttered.

_"You are in danger here," _I repeated_. "From Klaus. He will kill you so I suggest if you want to live, you move now!"_ I said shouting slightly at the last bit, making the young Katerina jump.

_"The Lord Niklaus has been nothing but a gentleman. He would not wish any harm to me,"_ she replied.

_"Is that why he looks at you like you a piece of meat or merely a toy."_ I had seen it myself this afternoon when I had been observing the three. Maybe uncle Elijah cared for her slightly but defiantly not my father. As the man himself had put it, he just saw her as a _"means to an end."_

And with that comment, I knew I had won after seeing the look in Katerina's eyes, knowing she had believed me.

_"Since I have been here, I have known something not to be right_," she spoke. _"Animal attacks, people going missing, the Lord just simply allowing me to stay with him, barely asking any questions. And you are right. The way he looks at me at times is very eerie indeed. But also, I overheard one of the Lords friends talking earlier today. Trefor is his name. He mentioned a sacrifice taking place tomorrow night using a moonstone which was being kept in a box in one of the chambers. So I will come with you. Just allow me to pack a few off my possessions."_

_"There is no time to pack supplies. But this moonstone you speak of which is in my father's possession would be very useful indeed. Where is it being kept?"_

_"Just passed the servant's quarters, which is very crowded. I trust you are not supposed to be here so it would be easier for me to get it."_

I did not like having her to get the moonstone but I knew she was right. The likelihood was I would not get passed all those people without arousing suspicion and I could not compel them all no matter how good I was.

_"Very well then," _I said after a few seconds of deliberation._ "You go but you must come straight back here."_

She nodded and said,_ "I will return in ten minutes," _something I very much doubted.

But the doppelgänger was more cunning then I had given her credit for and returned within ten minutes which I was quite impressed with, not that I mentioned it to her. In her hand was an oval shaped white, slightly misty, palm sized rock. This was the rock used in the ritual when my mother was killed. It bound the curse and without it, the sacrifice ritual could not be conducted.

_"Now the hard part of going past Klaus's chambers"_ I spoke, careful not to call him father, afraid it would jeopardise her trust in me.

_"May I make a suggestion? We do not have to take that route. There is another way out of the mansion. I heard a few of the servants discuss it once. It located on this side of the mansion,"_ further surprising me.

I had no desire risking sneaking past my father once more and followed Katerina down a secret passageway located behind a very large family portrait containing Uncles Kol and Elijah, Aunt Rebekah and of course my father, who all looked immaculate. This reiterated I was no longer part of the family and I felt a sharp pang in my heart, even though it had been my decision to leave. If I chose to let Katerina die now and return upstairs to my father's chambers, would he accept me again? Would he still love me as he did nearly 500 years ago? I was being stupid! Of course he would not. He never would again. As he had said, vampires did not care nor did they love. He would just simply kill me or maybe even make me suffer, which was far too scary to even contemplate.

Soon, along with Katerina I found myself outside and we ran into the forest not daring to go to the stables, located on the other side of the mansion to fetch a horse. But there was only so certain speed you could run at with a human in tow and very soon, Katerina was tiring and rapidly slowing down. From this, we lost a lot of ground. The plan was to run to a house I knew of, located about 5 hours away on foot which was a big ask from a human.

After about half an hour I heard several horses defiantly gaining on us and knew that I would have to leave Katerina soon if I at least wanted to live.

_"GO!" _I shouted at Katerina, hoping that if we split up, it would give her and me both a better chance of survival._ "Carry on running and don't stop. Good luck Katerina"_

_"You too-"_ she said, stopping when she realised she did not yet know my name, making me feel immensely rude.

_"Beatrice," _I told her._ "Now go Katerina."_

_"Good luck Beatrice. I hope to meet you again so that I can thank you properly."_

And with that, she was gone.

I could now use my vampire speed now that I no longer had to go at Katerina's pace but before got to my highest potential, a stake came flying from the air hitting my squarely in the chest, very close to my heart. This was not good.

I quickly pulled the stake out and looked up, ready to fight the vampire who had thrown the stake, certain that it was a vampire. But what surprised me was who the vampire was. It was no ordinary vampire. It was Uncle Elijah!

And from what I could see, he looked more lost for words then me, his eyes wide with shock. We stared at each other for a few moments until a young vampire came from behind me and started to attempt staking me in the heart. I was ready to fight when Uncle Elijah shouted,_ "STOP Trefor."_

This young vampire, Trefor whom I remember being mentioned by Katerina stopped and dropped his stake, looking confused.

Uncle Elijah was walking towards us now and stopped when he got close to Trefor and started to compel him.

_"You will forget this young girl. Is that clear?"_ Trefor nodded. _"Now go."_ With that, Trefor left and Uncle Elijah turned to face me, his face slightly pained.

_"Beatrice, it is good to see you after all this time,"_ he said in a pleasant tone. But then his tone turned serious._ "What are you doing here? I trust you had something to do with Katerina's escape?"_

I nodded, unsure of what to do or say.

But instead of his eyes raging with anger they filled with sympathy.

_"Beatrice, I know back when you were human the two of us never bonded, never even really talked. Maybe it is because you remind me so much of your mother, which pains me or maybe it is because you are Klaus's child and not mine. But I am sorry for what your father did to you and I wish I could have done something more to stop it. I sometimes think about your mother watching, hating me for what I have allowed to happen to you."_

I listened to all this, very curious because as I human, I had been quite sure Uncle Elijah loathed me, hated me for some reason. Now I could clearly see that was not the case. He loved me but had found it hard to show, to get close to me because of the relationship he had shared with my mother.

Uncle Elijah was still talking and I dare not interrupt, intrigued by what he had to say. _"When I hear rumours of you, what you have become; the killing, the bloodlust and the games you play, I can't help but feel ashamed. Not ashamed of you but of myself. Maybe if I had been stronger, faced Niklaus on your behalf more than I did, you may have led a good human life, had children of your own, had all you ever wanted. But of course now you cannot. For that I am sorry,"_ he finished.

At first I was unsure of what to say, but then found the words. _"Uncle Elijah… I am sorry for running away but just know that I do not blame you for what happened. And even though I did not know her, I am sure my mother does not either, wherever she may be. I heard you try and save Katerina so please Uncle Elijah, forgive yourself."_

With that, a small smile graced his lips and then he said, _"Beatrice you must go now. Do not worry. I will hold the rest of but you must hurry. I hope we meet again someday in better circumstances."_

On that note, I smiled back at my uncle, for the first time in my life understanding how he felt and departed. I ran as quickly as I could go until I found a horse and rode for a port, desperate to depart England. I hoped that Katerina had also been successful in her escape. But I could no longer help her. All I could hope for was her to have a good human life.

**Elijah's POV**

It had been wonderful to see my niece, daughter of my true love even if the circumstances were not ideal. I was delighted Beatrice was well but still felt guilt knowing I could have maybe prevented her fate. On the matter of Katerina, there had been no sighting, something which would infuriate Klaus. There was also the matter of the missing moonstone which would also ignite rage.

But I had decided to tell him about Beatrice, hoping it would stir up something good in him. He claimed that he would gladly kill her but would he really do that? I was sure that he still loved her deep down. Would he kill her if he ever saw her? She was his own flesh and blood and I as well as the rest of my siblings, including even Kol would do anything to have that.

I entered my brother's chambers and saw his face lit up in anger.

_"I am sorry brother. There has been no sighting of Katerina. I fear she is long gone."_

This simply infuriated Niklaus to boilng point and he stated to throw things around the room; a large mirror shattering glass everywhere, a vase, ripping the curtains, anything he could get his hands on.

_"There is more, brother,"_ I said, waiting for his attention. Manners had never been one of Niklaus's strengths.

_"More? What more could there be to say except how she managed to escape?"_

_"On my travels I caught a glimpse of Beatrice. I did not speak to her,"_ I lied, knowing that if Niklaus had known I had I fact spoken to her he would be far from happy. He would question why I had not detained her and brought her with me which would do no good and only serve to anger him further.

_"You mean to tell me that my daughter helped Katerina escape and stole the moonstone. All this, right under my nose? She was HERE?"_

I nod, confirming his suspicions.

I saw something flash across my brother's eyes. Was it love for his daughter? Regret maybe? But before I had even attempted to analyse, the emotion was gone as quick as it had come.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"_ Niklaus screamed as he flipped over the very large bed which had been on the far side of the chambers and managed to throw it all the way cross to the other side. Saying Niklaus was frustrated or angry would be putting it mildly.

It was then that I knew Beatrice's name had not only spurred Klaus to become even angrier instead of bring out some love for her but also got him in the killing mode.

_"I told you if you did not find the doppelgänger I would kill you. And not only do you fail me on that but you also let my daughter escape! My daughter whom I want to kill for running away from me, for being ungrateful and for now stopping me from doing the one thing I want to do more than anything else. Break the curse. And not only did she steal my doppelgänger BUT MY MOONSTONE TOO!"_

Then and there, I knew it was my time to leave my brother. I knew he was in possession of several daggers as well as the white oak ash which could temporarily kill me and I did not wish to lay in a coffin as my bother Finn has done for nearly half a millennia. So I turned and at my full vampire speed I ran, knowing if I hurried I could outrun my brother and survive this eventful night.

**So how was it? Did you like the Elijah POV? Please review. It takes age to write a chapter but it is so easy to review so please do. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Sarah xxx**


End file.
